


Cute Loving Hedgehogs

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hedgehogs, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: Short story of Sonic and Amy being in love.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Cute Loving Hedgehogs

A blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog were playing a game of tag. Since Sonic is the fastest, he was running at normal speed like humans do. Amy was almost catching up to him.

"Gotcha!" Amy tackled him as they were rolling down the hill which was only 5 ft. high. Once they came down to the bottom they stopped rolling, Amy was on top of Sonic's back.

"Looks like you got me Ames" Sonic said as Amy got off of him and helped up.

"Man that was some roll. That was fun" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah" Amy giggled.

A few hours later it was night time, at the meadow, the happy hedgehogs were lying down on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Those stars are beautiful" Amy said

"Yes you are" Sonic whispered.

"You say something Sonic?" Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Uh…yes they are?" Amy just shrugged.

"Um, Amy? I wanted to say I'm sorry for running away from you all those times. I felt like a jerk" Sonic said as his ears drooped down.

"Don't say that Sonikku. You were just a little shy" Amy said softly as she stroked his quills.

"And also for not showing up on a date with you"  
"Shh...shhh. Don't feel so bad. Everyone makes mistakes"  
Sonic looked at her with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Sonic don't cry" Amy said as she dried his tears.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my friend. I can't be mad at anyone who messes up"  
"Why?"

"Because nobody's perfect"

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said as he accidently kissed her on the lips. He quickly pulled away.

"Uh…sorry?" Sonic said but Amy kissed again which made Sonic's eyes widen but he closed his eyes and kissed back. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Sonic slid his tongue on Amy's lips asking for entrance, she opened her mouth to let his tongue touch hers. She tasted like cherries and his tastes like mint. Their tongues were dancing as the two hedgehogs moaned; they need air so they broke the kiss to breathe. They stared at each other's eyes with sparkles.

"I love you my rose"

"Oh, I love you too my blue knight"

They snuggled each other for only 2 minutes before their fur starts to get frizzy even though it was a little cold at night time but their fur coat were producing warmth from their body temperature.

"I guess our love kept us warm" Sonic joked which made Amy giggle.

"You're too funny Sonikku" Amy said as she stroked Sonic's quills causing him to purr. He pulled away as he just purred in front of Amy.

"Man, why do I purr?" Sonic blushed in embarrassment. Amy giggled.

"What's wrong with purring? That's normal"  
"I sound like a cat, which I'm not"  
"I love your purr. It's so cute"

"Cute?"

"It's okay to purr"

"It is? But I'm a hedgehog not a kitty cat"  
"Cats and even hedgehogs purr too"

"Okay I feel better"  
"So what else makes you purr besides stroking your quills?" Amy asked

"Um, rubbing my ears" Sonic blushed as he really wanted his ears rubbed.

"May I"

"Sure" Sonic said as he lied his head down on Amy's lap. Amy rubbed his left ear as she heard him purr which made her giggle as he continued purring.

"That…pppuuuurrrrr…..feeeeellllllsss….pppuuuuuurrrr….gooooooood" as it made his tail wag rapidly.

"You like that huh?" Amy continues rubbing his ear.

"…puuuuuuurrrrr…Yeeeaaaahhhh" Sonic purred as his eyes were half closed. Amy looked at how cute he was.

10 minutes later, she stopped.

"Man, that felt good" Sonic said. Amy giggles, "I've been wondering, do you purr too Ames?"

"If you want to find out, be my guess"

Sonic smirked as he sits up and lets her lay her head on his chest.

"So what makes you purr?"

"Well…the ears and quills make me purr too quietly, but rubbing my shoulders or my back makes my purring loud" Sonic nodded.

Sonic used both hands to massage her shoulders causing her to moan. Then he massaged a little harder which made her purr loudly. Sonic chuckles at how cute her purring sounds like.

"…ppppuuuuuuurrrrrrrr….that…feeeeelllllllsss….ppuuuurrr….goooooooooodddd…ppppuuuuuurrrrrr….." Amy purring happily as her eyes was half closed.

"I can see your tail wagging Ames"

Sonic was blushing, but indeed he was right that Amy's tail was wagging on the grass.

"I…..pppuuuurrrrr….can't…..pppuuuurrrrr…..help…ppppuuuurrrr…it" Amy purred.

"I know. But it's okay to wag your tail"

"Thanks" Amy said as she continues to purr. "If…puuurrrss…..I fall….ppuuurrr….asleep will you…puuuurrr…let me stay at…..ppuuurrr…..your place…ppuuurrr…for the night?"

"Sure" as he continues to rub her shoulders and down to her middle back.

10 minutes later his hands were becoming tired. He noticed that Amy was asleep, her head leaning on his chest. He push away her bangs to see her beautiful face, he couldn't take his eyes away from her at how cute she was in her sleep. She looked like Sleeping Beauty.

'She looks so cute in her sleep' in his mind as he scooped up Amy in bridle style and sped off.

As he found his house he skid to a stop, and opened the door with one hand without dropping Amy. He closed the door and carried Amy up to his bedroom; he closed his bedroom door and walks to his bed. He gently puts Amy on his warm comfy bed and quietly removed Amy's boots slowly without waking her up, and placed her boots near the floor that was close to his bed. He did the same with his. He puts his blanket sheets on Amy and himself and he wraps his arms around her waist, he also noticed that Amy wrapped her arms around his waist too. She nuzzled on his chest in her sleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful rose" He kissed her forehead and rested his chin above her head with his eyes closed.

"Goodnight my handsome blue knight" she said quietly in her sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic or any sonic characters, they belong to Sega.


End file.
